Home (We Will Come Back)
by TheRealGalwayGirl
Summary: In an alternate universe, the glee club is disbanded after coming third at the 2013 Nationals and Rachel Berry never left Broadway. Five years later and Finn Hudson becomes a teacher at McKinley High and is requested by the new principal to reboot its glee club. Join him as he struggles through the hierarchy of high school and meets his former arch-nemesis: the slushie.
1. Prologue

_Mr. Finn Hudson,_

 _We would like to thank you for your application for the position of Woodworking and Auto-Mechanics Teacher at William McKinley High School._

 _We have reviewed your application extensively and would like to offer you the position, starting this coming school year (2018-2019). Please inform us of your decision as soon as possible._

 _Congratulations Mr. Hudson._

* * *

The brief email in Finn Hudson's inbox had the young man screaming and whooping in delight, scaring his step-father in the auto shop's office next to him.

"Calm down Kiddo," Burt Hummel told his son, who promptly stopped his little happy dance, "now what's this all about?"

Finn's eyes danced with excitement as he proclaimed, "I got the job!" He squealed, "the one at McKinley!"

Burt squealed so high that Finn suddenly understood where his brother Kurt Anderson's counter-tenor vocals came from. After quickly replying to the email, the graduate called his mother who also cried with joy. Then his brother in New York, having to pull his phone away from his ear as several loud shrieks flooded through the receiver.

Whistling to himself as he walked home after work, Finn Hudson felt more alive than he had in years. He was coming back home.

The details were ironed out over the next few weeks as he prepared for his first lot of classes – two sophomore, a junior and three senior as well as a freshman homeroom class. A lot for the freshly graduated teacher, but Finn was confident he could handle it. During his first full faculty staff meeting he learned a lot of the teachers he knew in high school were gone, but basketball coach Aster Pupumund and his wife remained, as well as his much-hated geometry teacher Nancy Bleithman, the popular mathematics teacher Mr. Gurgius and the ever-confusing Lane triplets. At least they were all married with different last names now. Not that he could remember said names let alone even tell them apart.

Finn's first day would end up being, put simply, crazy. His homeroom was filled with drama obsessed girls, two popular cheerleaders whom Finn was pretty sure were closeted lesbians, three jocks picking on a dude with one arm and a goth girl who reminded Finn so much of Tina Chang that he had to remind himself he wasn't in high school anymore. They were a handful, so he was glad that his first actual class was a senior bunch that listened to him and didn't squabble like the ibis roaming the lunch areas. Pity his next sophomore class made him yell for the first time in his teaching career, so he was more than happy to find a kindred spirit in the teacher's lounge during lunch.

"Brad!" Finn cried as he saw the familiar older man pouring himself a cup of coffee.

The pianist looked at the young man in confusion, "Mr. Hudson," he acknowledged gruffly.

"How are you?" Finn asked politely, excitement at knowing someone overtaking him.

"Fine. What are you doing here?" Brad eyeballed him brusquely.

Finn's grin widened, "I'm the new auto-mechanics and woodworking teacher," he replied.

"So, you've come back here?" His tone was harsh. But then again Brad never really like McKinley.

The taller man shrugged, "was offered the job."

"Well, have fun then," Brad walked off, clearly not interested in further conversation. So, not quite a kindred spirit then. Slipping over to the coffee machine Finn grabbed a mug and made himself some tea to the disapproving glare of several other teachers. Maybe he should pretend he's British… although he'd never actually met a British person besides Rory Flanagan or his new brother in-law's realistic but still fake British accent.

His thoughts were interrupted when a voice piped up, "so you don't like coffee?"

Knowing better than to pretend to a co-worker, Finn simply answered no. The other man hid a small smile as he pulled out a small sachet of hot chocolate powder, adding it to his own mug of hot water.

"Hot chocolate?" Finn asked in amusement, "now why did I never think about that?"

The other man shrugged, "thought of it in my third year of teaching as it looks more like coffee than tea does. Andre Spicer, the new school principal," he introduced himself with an offer of his hand.

Finn shook it firmly, "Finn Hudson, the new auto-mechanic and woodworking teacher."

"Fresh out of college too. Do you like mechanics and woodworking?"

Finn nodded, "my step-dad owns Hummel's Tires and Lube, worked there while I was in high school and after when I still wasn't really sure. I studied to be an English teacher but the only positions available here were for maths, arts, auto-mechanics, and woodworking or the principal," he added with a glint of humour.

"Give yourself a few years," Andre laughed back as Finn shuddered at the thought of the paperwork involved in being principal, "so why'd you chose McKinley?" The current principal asked his colleague.

"Graduated here in 2012, came back the next year to help out with the glee club after I was discharged from the army – shot myself in the foot by accident," the two men laughed at the incident as Finn continued, "then decided I wanted to become a teacher, to help inspire the kids to be the people they want to be like my own teachers," he replied truthfully, a small hint of sadness as he remembered that William Schuester no longer taught at McKinley, having transferred to an arts school in Chicago to become their principal.

Andre smiled at him, "sounds like some good people."

Finn nodded in agreement before picking up his mug and excusing himself from the lounge to finish preparing for his next class.

* * *

The young teacher sighed in exhaustion as his last class of the day left. It might only be the second week but goodness Finn was tired. Rowdy teenage boys who just wanted to muck around but not learn anything made him want to go back in time and personally apologise to every single one of his teachers. But still he pushed through that day and the next and before he knew it he was beginning to earn their respect. But by bit, but it was coming. Then he received an email from Principal Spicer wanting to meet with him.

Popping his head into the secretary's office he checked in with Donna Lethbridge who, like Mrs. Rose, was still working hard at keeping McKinley running. She sent him in and the new teacher sat somewhat nervously in one of the chairs at the large desk.

Andre walked in, placing a steaming mug of tea in front of Finn as he settled down opposite him, "I have a mission for you," he started abruptly, causing the young man to raise his eyebrow, "I recall you telling me the other day you were a member of the glee club here at McKinley and helped out after you graduated," the principal paused to look at Finn, who remained open, "and I'd like you to reboot the club again. McKinley needs more arts programs, more non-athletic programs really but I'd like to start with the glee club."

Finn nodded, "if I may ask why glee?"

Taking a deep drink of his own hot chocolate Andre replied simply, "I read a plaque in the auditorium yesterday that read, glee is about joy or something. This school needs more joy. School is a place of learning and discovery, and I'd be damned if any student left this school without a sense of purpose and a sense of self-worth. Those are the greatest things we can teach these kids and if that old lady in the plaque is on the right track then a glee club would most defiantly help some of the kids."

Smiling widely Finn nodded, "I'd be happy to restart the glee club." He stood up, shaking Andre's hand, "thank you, Andre. Glee helped me to grow a lot as a person. It's, nice to know that it can keep doing that again."

"You're welcome," Principal Spicer replied with a twinkle in his brown eyes as Finn headed out, "oh and Finn, feel free to convert computer lab three into a choir room." He turned back to his notes as Finn felt his eyes water momentarily. Computer lab three was the old choir room, Andre must have caught him in there on Thursday when he wandered in after school, simply to experience the joy of times past.

He finished the rest of his classes with a spring in his step so bouncy he was sure would cause his two left feet to trip on but that didn't matter, glee was back home at McKinley!

Finn got to work that very afternoon, rearranging the room of how he remembered it. Then he excitedly printed up some flyers and sign-up sheets, placing them up around the school. Then he called Kurt with the big news. Gods he loved his little brother but he certainly knew how to make a man's ears bleed. Then he grabbed the Lillian Alder plaque from the auditorium, and put it back on its hook next to the door, promising the woman that she'd never be moved again. She was home again.

He should have seen this coming, Finn thought to himself the next day. This was a high school after all, and anyone who'd remember there ever being a glee club was long gone, so of course, his sign-up sheets would have inappropriate fake names on the like ass-hole butt-head and Fucks mothers. Of course, his flyers would be defiled and graffitied. This was Ohio, the bigot state. Gods he should have seen this coming. He'd mention it to Burt that evening who'd level-headedly tell him to keep his head high and that the kids who need glee would come out like he did, but in that moment of despair, he phoned Kurt in the middle of his Wicked revival rehearsal. His brother listened to him rant and rave and scream and would tell him that sucks because that was what Finn needed then and there. Kurt would tell him to wash the slushie out of his hair as soon as possible or it'd stain his scalp (Finn had yet to see a slushie thrown at McKinley) along with his clothes.

"Glee sucks dick," a voice behind him stated brusquely as they read aloud one of the tags on Finn's _Join Glee_ flyer. It was Brad again.

"Yeah, I don't think the kids are too keen on the idea," Finn commented dryly as he pocketed his phone.

Brad remained stone-faced, speaking gruffly again, "they'll come around. You all did." He walked off, leaving Finn to replace the sheet with a clean one as he decided to head home for the evening.

The idea to announce the club on assembly later that week caused any respect Finn had with his students disappear quickly, especially within his homeroom. Even the shy goth Mei wanted nothing to do with him. And she couldn't even sing as he noted sourly when he checked with the school's music teacher Ryan Olsen.

Finn sighed as he sat down in the middle of the choir room, the memories of what felt like a lifetime ago washing over him as the young man wondered how William Schuester had managed to scrounge together twelve misfits to form the New Directions.

A sharp knock on the choir room door interrupted Finn from his thoughts, "Rachel!" He looked up in surprise at the slender woman standing in the doorway, "what are you doing here?"

"I've come home. For a little bit. But before I explain all that," the beautiful brunette grabbed the teacher's hand and led him out the door and down the hallway.

"Kurt has such a big mouth," she started speaking quickly, "and he told us all the drama you were having with recruiting new students and disapproving staff members - at least Sue Sylvester is gone thank the Lord – and all that on top of being a new teacher but I thought you could use some of my expert advice so I came back," she continued to ramble, "not that I came back just for this my dads are celebrating their big fortieth wedding anniversary celebrations…"

"Rach," Finn interrupted the blabbering star, pausing in his tracks, "thank you. I really appreciate you coming to help me," he smiled sincerely at her as Rachel pulled the giant onwards down the hall.

"Oh, don't thank me yet," she grinned as she dragged him into the auditorium, sitting down in one of the plush red chairs, "now I was thinking about all of the students in McKinley and who would even be interested in a glee club and I realised. They're there, just waiting in the wings too shy to come out onto the stage because of the judgement they'd face. Believe it or not, high school has gotten a lot worse since we were in school, but anyway it reminded me of some people who have helped shape me as a person and helped me to grow up into the star I am today."

Finn raised an eyebrow at her, "and who are they?"

His child-like naivety made Rachel's movie star smile sparkle as she replied, "the ones I met in glee. I thought you might need reminding of that," she said gently as the stage light all switched on, causing the new teacher to spin around.

Finn stared wide-eyed at all the people gathered on the stage, all the New Directioners from years past were all there. He gawked at Rachel, "you brought everyone here?"

She grinned at him, "even Rory and Matt," she giggled as she pointed out the now-grown and confidant Irishman hugging Brittany next to a dread-less Joe and the now beared jokester beside Tike.

Looking out over the small crowd Finn noticed Blaine sitting at the piano, his fingers beginning to fly with Puck and Sam's guitars as Rachel slowly began to do what everyone in that room did best: sing, "I drank champagne with kings and queens, the politicians praised my name." She smiled at her friend as Finn took over.

"But those are someone else's dreams, the pitfalls of the man I became," Finn sang as Ryder began to drum and sing.

"For years and years, I chased their cheers."

Jake threw an arm around Kitty's shoulders as he continued, "a crazy speed of always needing more."

"But when I stop, and see you here," Sam sang, his hand flying as he played his guitar.

"I remember who all this was for," Mike held his arm out to Finn as if to invite the two onto the stage.

Racing down to the stage with Rachel, Finn sang, "and from now on, these eyes will not be blinded by the lights!"

"From now on, what's waited 'til tomorrow starts tonight!" Kurt threw his arms around his brother as he joined in.

Artie wheeled over, "it starts tonight, and let this promise in me start."

Matt's clear tenor voice rang out, "Like an anthem in my heart," he threw his arms around Finn, the two men having changed a lot since they last saw each other.

"From now on, from now on, from now on!" Puck sang, Finn joining in as they held the last one as everyone started to dance.

The alumni all joined together, their voices all blending once more, "and we will come back home, home again!"

"What's waited 'til tomorrow starts tonight! It starts tonight!" Blaine's voice rang out from where he sat at the piano.

"Let this promise in me start," Rory threw his arms around Finn, the once shorter Irish lad now standing near level with Finn.

"Like an anthem in my heart," Joe sang as he and Sugar danced together excitedly.

"From now on!" They all cheered, continuing to sing and dance,

" _And we will come back home_

 _And we will come back home_

 _Home again!_

 _From now on_

 _From now on_

 _Home again!"_

Inspired by his friends, Finn placed up new sign-up sheets, taking Quinn Fabray's suggestion to put fake names on a couple of them to make it seem as if people were interested while ignoring Lauren Zizes's idea of blackmailing students into the club.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

 **AN:** SYOCs seem like a lot of fun so I thought I'd try it, even if they are a dime a dozen right now. I figured it'd be a great way to explore doing longer chapter stories.


	2. Here I am, this is me

"Oh look there's a glee club again," Amiee Solomon noted as she and her friend Shira Kaiya read the school notices Monday morning.

Kaiya frowned, "what's a glee club?"

"It's like a flashy choir with more dancing, personality, and drama," Amiee told her bright-haired friend.

Kaiya nodded as she pointed out, "there's only one name though."

"Wanna join?" the junior looked thoughtfully towards the other girl. Kaiya shrugged before digging a pen out of her bag and handed it to Amiee who scrawled their names in her usual loopy cursive.

"Think it'll be any good?" Kaiya asked.

Amiee shrugged, "only one way to find out."

Amiee Solomon

Shira Kaiya

As the girls walked off down the hall, a dark-haired teen in a beanie wandered up, checking the notices having heard the two girls talking about a glee club.

 _What the heck, why not,_ he thought to himself as he jotted his name down as well.

Blake Reynolds

Racing in on Monday morning, Finn ran to the club sign-up board, sighing when he saw the still intact glee club sign-up sheet, reading over it.

Quinn Anderson

Amiee Solomon

Shira Kaiya

Blake Reynolds

Ella Hardin

Kiara Bienvenida

Dick Stone

Relief washed over him as he recognised one of the names, a junior in his auto-mechanics class. Perhaps everything would work out. There were seven names already and it was only Monday.

"Well if it isn't Frankenteen," a cheerful voice called out as Finn entered the gymnasium a short while later with a fresh stack of flyers.

Finn laughed as he spotted the voice, "Chloe Baxter. What are you doing here?" He took in her athletic appearance, noting she had forgone Sue Sylvester and Roz Washington's preference for tracksuits in favour of a t-shirt and yoga pants.

The former cheerio joined his laughing, "I've been the cheer coach here since Coach Washington left two years ago. Also, it's Baxter-Alvarado now." She grinned as she held up her left hand, showing off the thin metal band on her third finger.

"Really! Congratulations," Finn's eyes widened at the happy news, "could you say hi to Felicity for me. I've missed you guys."

"Aww, same Finn. And I will say hi to my wife, what kind of woman do you think I am?" Mock horror filled her voice as they laughed again, "anyways what brings you to the gym?" She asked, genuine curiosity filling her big blue eyes.

Holding up the stack of flyers, the mechanic teacher replied, "glee posters. Know of any Cheerios who'd be interested?"

Chloe nodded, "as a matter of fact I do. I'll have a talk with them tomorrow, tell 'em to shove their popularity and hopefully send them your way. Although I think Chatterbox would probably go on her own."

"Thanks Chloe," the tall man wrapped his arms around the short blonde, "it really is good to see you."

"Same Finn. People can call us Lima Losers but this place would fall apart without us. It's a place worth calling home."

"Preach," the young man laughed, "see you around?"

"Count on it," Chloe grinned as she resumed her cheer prep.

***Bell***

"Look, man, I don't care what you say, Tonari no Totoro is a pain in my arse," Aidan Hill complained to his friend as they left orchestra practice.

Jaak Medančić smirked as his accented voice replied, "you just need more practice. Besides we only got it today."

Aidan rolled his eyes, "whatever man. It's not like I've been playing cello for my whole life."

"You find a better way to make sheep sleep at night then tell me," Jaak teased heartily as two cheerleaders passed them gossiping, "Vivivana, your beauty lightens my heart on this dreary day." The junior flirted lightly to the dark-haired cheerleader. She rolled her eyes at him but flirted back obligingly as Aidan made short work of her friend Nina.

"So, did you hear that Mr. Hudson's reforming the glee club?" She asked as Jaak frowned.

"No," he replied, his knowledge of show choir being rather limited.

"Well they are," she told him as the class bell rang, the two juniors leaving the cheerleaders as they headed to their shared English class.

"Glee club?" Jaak turned to his friend when the lesson turned to individual work.

"What, they didn't have glee clubs in Croatia?" Aidan teased.

"No," Jaak replied seriously, "just sheep and cellos." The duo laughed as their teacher scolded their inattention.

"Bet you both a hundred that you wouldn't last a week in glee club let alone get in," a jock informed them after class.

Aidan frowned, "seriously Zane, have you nothing better to do with your money than waste it on bets?"

Raising an eyebrow at his friend Jaak told the jock, "they don't call me "the young Croatian son of Elvis and Freddie Mercury" for nothing." They walked off.

Aidan Hill

Jaak Medančić

Taking a deep breath Finn entered the drama classroom where he knew the Drama-Llamas were having one of their lunch-time meetings.

After greeting Mr. Hunt Finn turned to the students. "So, as you may or may not have heard the glee club is being rebooted here at McKinley and we're looking for new students. If anyone is interested I have a sign-up sheet on me or you can put your name down."

Blank faces all stared at him, intimidating the mechanic teacher.

"Thank you, Mr. Hudson," Mr. Hunt threw a look that oddly reminded Finn of Kurt's bitch face, "does anyone want to put their name down now?"

One jumped up as he shot an overly dramatic expression to his fellow Llamas, "it's glee time bitches." He quickly jotted his name onto the sheet before another petty brunette girl placed hers down.

"Anyone else? No, thank you Mr. Hudson," Finn flashed a dopey grin to the drama teacher as he dashed off, grateful for the two new names for his glee club.

Daniel Gilmore

Hanna Freeman

***Bell***

"Glad you two could join me," Coach Baxter retorted playfully as two blonde Cheerios entered her office, sitting down opposite her.

"Why'd you call us here Coach?" the taller of the two blondes asked, her posture rigid as she sat composed, the other nervous as she squirmed slightly in her seat.

"Relax Lu-Lu," Chloe told the nervous girl, who relaxed visibly as she shot a glance at her friend. "I've called you both here to attend the glee club auditions Friday afternoon. I know you both can dance and sing. It'd be great fun."

"But I just joined the Cheerios! I'd lose all my rep!" Luna Melody objected, desperate to keep her growing popularity from successfully making the squad but she knew deep down she wanted to join.

"Yeah coach, I don't have enough time between the cheer squad, Young Republicans, the debate team," Juliet Harrington protested calmly, her negotiating skills keeping her more composed than her friend.

"You're auditioning for glee or you're off the squad," Chloe put her foot down. The two cheerleaders exchanged glances before both nodding. "Glad that's sorted," the coach replied as she opened her drawer and handed Luna a small tube of cream, "if I see that tattoo again I will have to report you Miss. Melody, but this will keep it covered even if you're drenching in sweat after practice. Now outta my office." She sent them out.

"Are you going to do it?" Luna asked the shorter cheerleader nervously.

She shrugged, "why not. It'd boost my college app and won't get me kicked off the Cheerios," she replied, "besides it's not like anyone would try to mess with me." Juliet glanced at Luna, the newbie cheerleader growing more and more anxious about the whole ordeal, "honey, suck it up. You were good enough to join the Cheerios so act like it. Take a deep breath and let your inner bitch have at them." Juliet told her bluntly.

Luna smiled shyly back at her before taking a deep breath, "I guess I'll do it. I've gotten used to how white my legs are so why not. So, what are you going to audition with?"

"ABBA probably. You?"

"I don't know. Ask me tomorrow." Luna answered, a small smile growing on her face.

Luna Melody

Juliet Harrington

***Bell***

"Oi Blake," a voice called out as Blake headed towards the cafeteria for lunch on Taco Tuesday. Turning around he noted the school's so-called "sexiest men" jogging towards him. Aidan and Jaak. At least they weren't overly rude to him and his refusal to stick with the cool kids who played basketball with him. He preferred the solitude of his own company sometimes, what was so wrong about that?

"Heard you were joining glee club," Aidan stated quietly as they continued for lunch. Blake eyeballed them both suspiciously, noting their lack of slushies. Then again it was rare for the jocks to turn on another one of their own kind.

Jaak grinned at him, "chill man, we're joining too."

Blake frowned, "why?"

"Cause Tonari no Totoro can suck dick," the footballer snapped in annoyance.

Jaak snorted, "do we need to go over this again. You suck dick. Tonari no Totoro is a gift to this world by the god Joe Hisaishi."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" Blake asked, growing slightly uncomfortable with the presence of two of the school's most popular juniors.

Aidan sighed, "an offer of friendship. Look I know you don't want to be a part of the sports jock clique whatever and that's cool. But should you ever need a friend, you can count on us." They joined the lunch line in time to chat with Mrs. Rose, leaving the beanie-wearing basketballer confused at what just happened.

***Bell***

"You doing it?" Juliet asked her fellow cheerleader after practice the next afternoon.

"Yep," Luna's reply was curt, "I've decided to do Elizabeth Gillies. You still doing ABBA?"

Juliet hummed as two jocks walking passed winked at her, "looking good Aidan."

The footballer winked at them over his shoulder, "always do my lady."

Luna giggled as the cheerleader rolled her eyes, "seriously those two annoy me sometimes."

"More like all the time," the green-eyed girl giggled again, "but wait aren't they also signing up for glee club?"

Juliet frowned before spinning on her heel, her friend struggling to keep up as she followed the two cellists.

"Gentlemen?" The cheerleader called out as they approached them at Aidan's locker. "It has been brought to my attention that you are both joining the glee club."

Jaak rose an eyebrow at her as he leaned lazily against another locker, "the fact that you don't have slushies on you I'm going to assume this conversation is going to be pleasant. Cause if not you'll be off the Cheerios faster than Saeoa can say jebo majku svoju u ćaćinom grobu."

"And Luna's too green to be throwing them." Aidan pointed out before Jaak could grow any angrier.

The shorter blonde nodded, "it's true."

Sighing Juliet continued, "Coach Baxter's blackmailed us onto it too and since Miss Luna's finally adjusted to her overly pale legs we've decided to take it and join as well. Just thought we'd mention it. Quite frankly I'm surprised she didn't try for Saeoa or Blaženka." Jaak winked at her as Luna frowned.

"Why'd you guys join, aren't you busy enough?" She asked.

"Don't frown beautiful it mars your pretty face," Aidan replied mysteriously.

"You guys are asses," Juliet spat, wondering why they'd even decided to talk to them.

Jaak grinned at her, "coming from the girl with the most beautiful ass in the US, but to answer your question Miss. Luna we joined because we bet Zane Woods we wouldn't last a week. We vowed to ourselves we'd join if we liked it. But with you both there we can assure you we'd like it."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "you better." She strode off with Luna, gossiping about trivial matters.

"That was hot," Aidan laughed. Jaak punched the footballer in the shoulder.

***Bell***

Friday finally rolled around as two cheery voices broke through Finn's racing thoughts as he tried to set up the auditorium.

"Kurt!" The teacher threw his arms around his little brother, happy to see the couple again. It always wore down on Finn whenever he realised his brother was no longer around all the time.

"Hey Finn," Blaine embraced his brother-in-law. Finn may have had his disagreements with Blaine, but he still couldn't imagine anyone better for his little brother.

Finn grinned at them, "Thank you guys so much for coming out here, you know you didn't have to."

"But we wanted to," Kurt insisted, "it's the glee club, it meant so much to us. We want to help you."

The teacher nodded, "so I have about twelve people signed up, but I checked with the music teacher and he told me that some of them couldn't sing very well."

"Let's give them a shot, and if they're any good let them join. Maybe they're dancers like Mike and Sugar," Kurt reassured his brother as they reached the auditorium. Moving to help the jazz band set up Finn was pleased they were able to set up so quickly as two girls approached him.

"Hey Mr. Hudson, we're here for the auditions," the darker skinned girl grinned at him.

Finn returned it, "great! Well if you just wanna wait in the wings and when we call your name come out and show us what you got. That alright with you guys?"

They nodded happily as they finished setting up. Finally ready Finn called out the first name, Amiee Solomon, and the girl from earlier walked onstage.

"Hey, so you probably think I'm some belting black girl but I'm really not," she started nervously, "well I can belt, but I'm more of a dancer is what I'm trying to say."

"That's fine, what will you be singing?" Amiee smiled at the teacher as she launched into an upbeat rendition of So Emotional, flashing back the trio to when the glee club did Whitney week ages ago.

"She's like Mercedes with Brittany's skill set," Finn exclaimed softly as the trio watched entranced. She finished to enthusiastic applause from the trio and the band as she bowed, beaming happily.

"That was fantastic," Finn congratulated her, "thank you so much. I'll be putting up a list of people who made it in Monday morning on the notice board so look out for it."

Bowing again she skipped offstage, pausing only to wait for her friend to audition.

"Shira," Finn announced as Amiee's blue-haired friend walked out, a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"It's Kaiya," she corrected with mild disinterest, "my name's backward. I'm Japanese."

"Sorry Kayia, what will you be performing?" Finn apologised, moving on to avoid upsetting the girl further.

Perching herself on top of the piano she replied, "Kaze ni Naru from The Cat Returns." Her soft voice was sweet as she sang the slower introduction, eventually beginning to dance as the song grew in power, showing off her skill in both singing and dancing, her traditional style more akin to ballet as opposed to Amiee's more hip-hop/tap style.

The three graduates all clapped as Kaiya finished, "wow." Blaine commented, "that was amazing."

The Asian girl bowed slightly at his praise, a smile growing over her face as Finn told her she'd be getting a place in the glee club.

"They were good," Kurt praised as the girl disappeared, "now if only everyone else is at that level."

"Blake Reynolds," Finn called, silently hoping that he be able to find enough members for his glee club.

A black-haired teen in a beanie jogged on stage, holding up a hand in greeting. "And what will you be singing for us?" The alumni asked.

Blake launched into an emotional rendition of 7 years old, leaving the alumni wistful and Kurt slunk his hand into Blaine's out of sight.

"That was amazing!" Finn applauded the teen, "be sure to keep an eye on the notices Monday morning as we will be more than grateful to have you in the New Directions." Blake nodded as he jogged off, leaving the trio to continue the auditions.

Two more girls auditioned, singing an odd duet version of Right In Front of Your Eyes from The Wedding Singer, but falling flat in a few places. Still all right, don't get him wrong, but not quite up to the standard he was looking for.

"Maybe you could help them to improve their singing," Blaine suggested as the mechanic teacher shook his head.

"They're already in the drama club so it doesn't really matter. They probably just picked the wrong song for their voices," Finn glanced at his sheet of names.

"Okay, next is Dick," Finn called out, but no one came onstage. Trying again Kurt placed a gentle hand on his brother's arm.

"Finn, I think that was a fake name to make you say dick," his brother informed him matter-of-factly.

Finn's face fell slightly as a dopey grin spread over Blaine's face, "at least you know high schoolers still haven't changed much with regards to their sexual maturity." Kurt shot a look at his husband, who ignored him in favour of a flirtatiously raised eyebrow.

"Save it 'til later," Finn felt a little awkward considering he was seated between the couple, "Aidan."

A taller brunette in a varsity jacket jogged on stage and raised a hand in greeting, "hi. I'm Aidan and I'll be rocking it out to U2's I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For." And rock it out he did.

All three of the alumni were on their feet clapping as the jock bowed with a wink towards the petite double bass player.

"Amazing," Blaine congratulated as Finn promised the teen he'd be guaranteed a spot on in the New Directions.

"Jaak," another brunette in a varsity jacket entered the stage, "and what will you be singing."

"All Shook Up by Elvis Presley," an accent wove its way through the boy's reply as he crooned out the hit by the King of Rock and Roll.

"He's like if Freddie Mercury and Elvis had a son…" Kurt exclaimed softly as they watched him, entranced. Jaak finished to cheers as he waved his thanks to the band.

"I'm running out of words to describe that performance, just wow," Finn complimented him, "are you also a footballer?"

"No, soccer player actually," Jaak corrected grinning, proud of the school's still fledgling soccer team.

"He has a mouth bigger than Sam's," Blaine commented after the teen had left.

"Yeah but not as big as Chris Letterman's," Finn agreed as he moved on to the next name.

The next was the drama students Finn had recruited in the Drama-Llama rehearsal, starting with Daniel Gilmore.

Smooth as Kurt's smoothest facial moisturiser the accented sophomore launched into a show-stopping rendition of Hairspray's Ladies Choice.

The mechanic teacher grinned as he complimented him, "while I might not be able to speak for the ladies…" Kurt and Blaine snorted at his words as Finn pointedly ignored them, "you are definitely one of our choices." He sat back down as Daniel disappeared.

Blaine rose an eyebrow as he turned to Kurt, "that guy is like if Mike and Tina had a kid that we raised. He's got Mike's dancing skills, Tina's sass, your particular brand of eccentricity and my stage presence."

"You've been getting drunk with Brittany again haven't you?" Kurt deadpanned in response, throwing his best bitch face at his teasing husband.

Finn groaned as he buried his head into his hands. Maybe asking Kurt and Blaine to help him was a bad idea. Perhaps he should have gone with Mike and Mercedes, hell even Artie at this point would have been better than these two.

"Moving on, Hanna," a petite brunette timidly made her way across the stage. "And what will you be singing for us today."

"How Can I Keep From Singing, by Enya," her speaking voice was pretty, but as she sang the depth of her worldly contra-alto voice captured the attention of the alumni watching the auditions.

"Wow. That was beautiful Hanna," Finn was stunned by the girl's unique voice.

Hanna smiled shyly as she spoke, "thank you. But, uh, I don't think I want to do glee. I might just stick to drama. Just don't do show tunes and pop numbers very well yet."

Nodding, Finn was saddened by the girl's admission, "that's okay. There's a place in glee for you should you ever change your mind," he told, vowing to convince the girl to join should he fail to reach the member requirement. She was amazing.

"Luna Melody," he called out as a short Cheerio bounced onstage. She must be one of the ones Chloe suggested.

"Hi, I'm Luna," she stumbled over her words as the trio smiled comfortingly at her. "I'll be singing You Don't Know Me."

Her performance was energetic as she threw herself into the song, surprisingly enjoying herself.

"Very good, thank you Miss Luna." The green-eyed girl skipped happily offstage as they moved to the next girl, another cheerio named Juliet Harrington.

Only a few centimetres taller than her team-mate Juliet was far more composed as she moved with purpose.

"Hi, I'm singing Kisses of Fire by ABBA…"

"You had me at ABBA, welcome to glee," Kurt interrupted enthusiastically. Finn groaned at his brother's antics.

"Please, continue Juliet." The blonde cheerleader rose a cold eyebrow at the counter-tenor as she beautifully sang the hit number.

"Great job, thank you. Be sure to look out for your name Monday morning," the teacher grinned as the girl strode off, leaving the trio of alumni to help the band pack up. "So, what'd we all think?"

Looking at his brother in the eye Kurt replied, "the exact same as you, we're sure."

Gathered around the list of auditionees they crossed out the names of those they didn't think made the cut, arguing heatedly over others while wholeheartedly agreeing on most.

Giddy with joy as Monday morning finally rolled around, Finn could hardly contain himself as he printed off a fresh sheet with the names of all the students who had successfully made it into the New Directions.

"Juliet Harrington and Luna Melody make the cut?" A feminine voice cut through Finn's glee as Chloe slunk her way over to the taller man's place by the staff room printer.

"Yup," came his reply, "I really do have to thank you for that."

Shrugging him off she chuckled, "consider it pay-back for lighting your piano on fire in senior year." The mechanic teacher groaned at the memory of Blaine's stellar – he'd gotten over his jealousy of his brother-in-law – ending in sabotage as Santana and the rest of the Cheerios dancing with him lit Al Motta's purple piano on fire.

"We almost put Blaine's head on the same spike as Santana's, only Kurt and Mr. Schue believed him," Finn joked light-heartedly as he cringed at the memory.

The cheer coach shrugged, they didn't really have much of a choice. She hummed thoughtfully, "At least I can promise you I won't be constantly trying to sabotage you. I believe in what Lilian Alder said, and the New Directions mean something to me too," she slipped off as Finn headed out to the notice board not far from the front entrance.

"Hey Mr. Hudson," a masculine voice as yelled when suddenly the teacher felt as if he had been bitch-slapped by an iceberg. Red slushie dripped through his clothes and ruined the sheet of names he had been carrying.

"That's for trying to mess with us Lima Loser!" Another voice yelled as laughter rose from the students mingling in the hallway.

"Herrera, Martin, in my office **now**!" A voice screeched through a megaphone. Wiping away the slush from his eyes Finn could just make out the petite figure of Chloe coming towards him with a bullhorn in-hand.

Tossing him a towel she remarked, "it's surprising what people leave behind when they leave a workplace."

The taller teacher smiled disheartened, "thanks, Chloe."

"Go clean up, I'll put up the sheet for you and make those two ever regret opening their bigoted mouths." She slipped off. Wondering just how much like Sue the woman had become Finn quickly found a teacher's bathroom and cleaned up.

A small crowd of students had already gathered around as Chloe placed up the sheet, offering no explanation as to why she was doing it.

Daniel Gilmore

Juliet Harrington

Aidan Hill

Jaak Medančić

Luna Melody

Blake Reynolds

Amiee Solomon

Shira Kaiya

Squeals erupted from Amiee and Kaiya as Jaak and Aidan high-fived one another.

"Luna, Juliet, meet me in my office ten minutes before lunch. I've already notified your teachers," Coach Baxter disappeared as Luna shyly offered a high-five to Juliet.

The taller cheerio smashed her friend's hand, laughing as Luna shook out her hand to reduce the pain.

***Bell***

"Now the assignment for this week and next week is," Finn announced to the glee clubbers in their very first lesson, "the Purple Piano Project. We still need a few more people. Twelve is the minimum member requirement for Sectionals. So go around, tell your friends and classmates about us and get them to give it a shot." He encouraged enthusiastically.

"Umm, and you are?" Finn asked when he noticed a dark-skinned cheerleader seated next to Juliet.

"Viviana Diaz," the sophomore replied, "I'm just here to check this place out." Juliet rolled her eyes as Viviana stuck her tongue out at the usually refined young woman.

"Okay," Finn was a little confused by her appearance, "I'll let you watch for this lesson and at the end if you want to join you can audition." He told the girl who simply nodded.

"Anyway, Principal Spicer has requested we perform at the Homecoming celebrations this Friday, and I have picked what I think is a suitable song." Grabbing a stack of music from atop the piano and handed them out, Finn watched them react happily at the selection.

"Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros?" Daniel questioned, eyebrow raised at the choice.

Finn shrugged as Kaiya giggled, "it makes sense. It's Homecoming," her smile reached her eyes as she happily started singing her lines, "Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma and Pa. But not the way that I do love you."

Jaak and Aidan shouted as Daniel jumped up, twirling the girl as he continued the song, "Well, holy moly, me, oh, my. You're the apple of my eye. Girl, I've never loved one like you."

Everyone laughed as the sophomore dipped the dancer a bit too far, causing the girl to drop to the ground.

"Oops," Daniel shrugged innocently, helping his unfazed partner off the floor, only to topple down himself.

"I'd say let's take that from the top," Aidan commented dryly, "but it seems like the floor is where it's at." The footballer jumped over the row of chairs in front of him, executing a perfect slide to the amusement of the New Directions.

"Alright alright, guys. From the top," Finn berated, laughing much too hard to be taken seriously by his students.

They rehearsed the song through a few more times with as many more distractions. They settled on red and white themed costumes, accommodating the students in uniform.

The lesson came to an end as Finn turned to their lone audience member, "so Viviana, would you like to audition for the New Directions."

The girl nodded, "Havana by Camilla Cabello." A wink at the band and she was swaying along with the beat, her voice seamlessly bending into the music. Aidan jumped up again, filling in the rap parts of the song and providing the girl with a dance partner. The song ended to enthusiastic applause from the glee clubbers as Finn officially welcomed Viviana Diaz to the New Directions.

***Bell***

"Hey!" Blake ran up to a darker haired boy as the latter dug around for his textbooks. "Gio. Remember a few weeks ago when you told me you could sing?"

Giovanni Capaccio's eyes widened as he paused, "what about it?"

"Glee club. We need members and you'd be a perfect match. Even if there are a few dicks in there."

"Really?" Giovanni rose an eyebrow. Blake shrugged.

"It's mostly Jaak and Aidan, although Viviana will probably have her moments and I'm still not sure about Juliet and Luna. They're both cheerleaders. Also, Daniel seems like he might be really dramatic but you should still join. It'll be great."

"Jaak and Aidan are in glee club?" Blake nodded as the other teen rolled his eyes.

"So?" Hope filled the beanie-wearing teen's eyes.

It was Gio's turn to shrug as he continued sorting through his locker, "I'll think about it Blake, okay? Give me some time."

Fist-bumping him the junior disappeared as the bell rang.

***Bell***

The Purple Piano Project continued in their next glee club lesson. Finn arrived to find the girls were all gathered around the piano, taking in hushed tones as the guys arrived.

"What are you ladies up to?" The teacher asked the girls with a sly smile as Brad fought his way to his piano stool.

They all quickly exchanged glances until Kaiya shoved her friend out, "shots not!"

Amiee failed to suppress a groan as she answered their teacher, "we were thinking. Like, as an idea for, a, a number we could use for convincing people to join the glee club, that us girls could perform Fifth Harmony's That's My Girl, at Homecoming tonight, as, as well. Maybe, if that's all right with you maybe." Amiee explained, fumbling over her words as she tried to tell him about their song idea.

"Great idea! Show us what you've got," Finn cleared the floor as Brad cued the band. The old man had delightfully informed the new teacher earlier that the girls had approached him about the number well before-hand.

The girls had clearly well-rehearsed the number, as they moved in complete sync with each other as they sang flawlessly.

"Awesome job ladies! Come on guys, give it up for the girl,s" Finn clapped as the girls all bowed, pulling faces at the two jocks cat-calling them from the back row. A knock on the door interrupted Finn's thoughts as a small girl stood in the doorway.

"Hey how can we help you?" The glee club director asked cheerfully as the girl mumbled something about wanting to join. "Sure, would you like to audition now or you can watch for now and audition with just me after class?"

"Umm, now please," her voice is quiet but clear enough for Finn to appreciate her British accent. He still wished he could pretend to be British each time his colleges judged him for his excessive tea drinking. Maybe he could pretend to be gay. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he gave the girl the floor.

"Uh, I'll be singing Home by Gabrielle Aplin," her soft voice hid a lot of her power as she beautifully sang the emotional song. Her voice reminding the teacher of when Mr. Schue first told him about Frida Romero, all the power in a tiny frame. Finn had to tried hard to hide the longing in his heart as she sang, the memories of times past powerful but cemented his determination to succeed in reviving the New Directions. For her and the rest of the glee club.

 _As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

 _Home_

The glee clubbers politely applauded as the brunette took a shy bow until they were interrupted.

"Pay up pakšu!" Jaak cheered as he slapped Aidan's knee with a loud smack. Everyone stared at them, the poor girl auditioning visibly gaping. "Told you Jazz could sing."

"No, I told you she could sing but wouldn't join then we bet each other coffee whether or not she'd join." The footballer corrected to everyone else's horror.

'Jazz' rolled her eyes, "you cello players just need to respect your fellow band mates more. And stop saying Tonari no Totoro sucks. It's amazing!"

"Kako da ne, oboje" Jaak smirked at her as Finn ended their banter before introducing everyone to their newest member, Jasmine Clare.

***Bell***

Homecoming was a loud affair, students and teachers milling around the school oval. Music blasted from speakers dotted around the field as people were spread out chatting.

"Attention everyone," Mr. Gibbs's voice came through the audio system, the sports teacher a seasoned pro when it came to commentating events, "if everyone would like to grab seats, the presentation part of this evening can begin and the closer we'll all be to food time!" The crowd cheered as they rushed to grabbed seats on the bleachers.

The sports teams kicked off the presentations, Finn cheering as Jaak kicked a soccer ball into one of the lacrosse player's stick things and roared with laughter as Aidan flipped over one of the school's mounted polo team member's unfazed horse. It was chaotic, but fun to watch the new teacher had decided.

The Cheerios went next, showing of an intense display set to Ariana Grande's Problem, as led by three alumni cheerleaders, the Andreessen triplets he remembered from his senior year. Spotting Chloe on the track Finn swore she'd winked at him. The song ended with Isko lifting Elsa and Irene in the pyramid as the crowd cheered for them.

"Up next and back from the dead, give it up for the McKinley High New Directions!" Mr. Gibbs announced as the crowd cheered. The band kicked up with Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros's Home as Finn's glee clubbers sang and danced their hearts out.

Kaiya and Daniel kicked off the song, making sure not to drop the other as they danced.

Viviana jumped in, taking over, **"** man, oh, man, you're my best friend. I'll scream it to the nothingness."

Luna threw an arm around the Cuban-American, joining her as they sang, "there ain't nothing that I need."

Blake grabbed Kaiya's hand as he twirled the girl, singing, **"** well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy, my, oh, my."

"There ain't nothing please me more than you," Jaak and Luna easily stole the spotlight as the junior tossed the cheerleader, catching her smoothly.

Kaiya jumped back into the middle as she and Dan led the glee club into the chorus, "Home, let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you. Home, let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you."

Finn laughed as Viviana and Jaak arrived with sparklers, "La, la, la, la, take me home. Daddy, I'm coming home."

Aidan took over, "I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark. Girl, I've never loved one like you."

Juliet linked arms with Aidan, walking him backwards across the stage as she sang, "moats and boats and waterfalls. Alleyways and payphone calls. I've been everywhere with you."

"Hey, that's true," Aidan added, and Finn couldn't help himself from smiling at the pair.

Dan danced with Viviana as they sang, "laugh until we think we'll die. Barefoot on a summer night. Never could be sweeter than with you."

Amiee raced to the centre of the stage, embracing her moment, "and in the streets we run free, like it's only," Jaak joined her, singing, "you and me. Geez, you're something to see." Finn burst with laughter with the crowd as Jaak copied Sam's 'windy city' body roll, executing the move perfectly.

New Directions joined back together as they continued, "oh, home, let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you. Oh, home, let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you."

New Directions joined back together as they continued, "oh, home, let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you. Oh, home, let me come home. Home is wherever I'm with you."

"Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma and Pa. Moats and boats and waterfall," Viviana's clear voice rang out.

She and Luna finished off the song, arms around each other as they sang with the New Directions, "Home is when I'm alone with you."

The applause they got was thundering. Finn couldn't help the pride swelling in his chest.

"You've done a good job with them," Chloe appeared beside him with Felicity. The brunette woman grinned giddily as she hugged the teacher and applauded his efforts in restoring the glee club.

The guys jogged off-stage as the band kicked up again with That's My Girl, re-worked that afternoon to include Jasmine. The song was well received if only for the girls' twerking towards the end.

"Great job everyone!" Finn praised enthusiastically as he met up with the glee club in the choir room after their performance, "the audience loved it. Keep that up and we'll smash through Sectionals!" The New Directions cheered at their teacher's enthusiasm, excited by the prospect.

***Bell***

Tuesday morning orchestra practice had finished as Giovanni plucked up the courage to talk to the two jocks wiping down their cellos. Quickly placing his violin away, he walked over.

"Hey, uh, guys," he flustered nervously, gods how he hated those two.

"What up man," Aidan sounded cordial, but Giovanni was suspicious of what the junior was really thinking.

"Blake Reynolds asked me to join the glee club. Any tips?" The sophomore was wary as the two cellists shrugged.

"Join, yes. Sing. Sing well. Dance, thrust," Aidan suggested, performing a quick body roll to his friend's amusement.

"Add... what did Daniel call it? Pizzas? Pizzaas? Pizzazzas?" Jaak tried, the words feeling foreign on his tongue until Aidan corrected him.

Giovanni supressed a groan, "what song should I do?"

The duo shrugged again, "I did U2, he did the King. Jasmine did Gabriella Alpin's Home. Just do something," Aidan said, not really interested in continuing the conversation as he turned back to his cello.

Gio walked back to his instrument, groaning internally for talking to the two jocks.

"Hey, Coach?" Luna curiously asked the blonde woman after their cheer practice that same morning, "why did you make us join the glee club?"

Chloe sighed, knowing they'd ask that, "because I owed Mr. Hudson the favour."

"What favour?" Viviana frowned.

"I lit the piano on fire," came the simple reply as the cheer coach walked off, leaving the three cheerleaders in shock.

"Oh yeah. She did. With a bunch of other cheerleaders, the cheer coach at the time made the girls do it." Finn explained as the cheerleaders interrogated him before glee club, "she hated the glee club with a strange passion. She was a strange woman really. Funnily enough, that was also during the Purple Piano Project. My brother-in-law was auditioning in the quad when all these cheerleaders joined him from nowhere. I mean, we all thought they were a part of the performance until they suddenly started pouring lighter fluid on the purple piano and the Quinn threw her cigarette on it and it caught alight. Fun times."

"Can we light a purple piano on fire sir? All part of the Purple Piano Project experience," Jaak drawled as he and Aidan strolled in, a grin spreading across his face.

"Light a piano on fire and I'll light one under your ass," Juliet snapped in reply as Amiee frowned from her seat.

"Well, nothing says 'welcome to glee club, we're glad to have you' better than a burning piano," her tone was serious, but the sarcasm was still evident.

Finn laughed at the banter when he finally noticed an additional cheerleader with the girls, "hey, who's this gentleman ladies?"

The teen rose a hand in greeting, "I'm Isaac Powell. I'm in year ten. Those three made me come 'ere after I mentioned you guys were somewhat half-decent at Homecoming," the Australian teen gestured crudely towards his fellow cheerleaders as he introduced himself.

"Would you like to audition?" Finn offered as the teen nodded.

Frowning, he waved off the band as he launched in a rendition of There's Nothing Holding Me Back by Shawn Mendes, accompanying himself on the piano. Passion filled his voice as he sang. The New Directions applauded him enthusiastically as he finished.

"Great job Isaac," the teacher complimented, high-fiving the Cheerio.

"Hey, Mr. Hudson," Blake called as Isaac joined his fellow cheerleaders.

"Yes Blake?" Finn turned his attention to the beanie-wearing teen, noticing another newcomer beside him.

"Can Gio here audition too?"

"Sure, come on up," Finn greeted new kid.

"Hey, I'm Giovanni," the raven-haired teen greeted, "I'm I'll be singing Michael in the Bathroom from Be More Chill."

Daniel cheered at the mention of the musical to the teen's relief as he sat down at the piano and after nodding to the band, sang the musical number. Giovanni's performance was entertaining as he sang the whimsical song about being alone at a house party and having a mental breakdown in the bathroom.

"Wow, thank you Giovanni," Finn nodded to the teen as he returned to his place beside Blake and the teacher turned to the New Directions.

"So? What do think guys? Shall we let Isaac and Giovanni join the glee club?"

A chorus of yeses and cheers answered the mechanic teacher who officially welcomed Isaac Powell and Giovanni Capaccio to the New Directions.

"You've been avoiding me," an accented voice stated behind Isaac Powell as the teen dug through his locker. He sighed and turned to face Jaak Medančić.

"I've been busy," Isaac brushed him off, trying not to let the other boy's look of concern affect him the way it did. A bashful smile touched the sophomore's brown eyes as he turned around, "what about this afternoon. Yours or mine. I don't have work and my folks won't be home 'til dinner time."

Jaak nodded, stepping in closer and planting a soft kiss on the cheerleader's neck, "yours. I will count the seconds."

An excited feeling coursed through Isaac's body as he headed off to class.

***Bell***

Passing by the choir room on his way-out Finn Hudson noticed someone inside. Stopping to check he recognised the person as a sophomore from his mechanics class, Eva Espinosa, sewing on a skirt.

"Hey Eva," Finn greeted her cheerfully, "what are you doing in here?"

The tall Latin-American girl didn't look up as she replied, "sewing. Obviously."

Obviously, but Finn ignored the bite to her voice as he continued, "why the choir room?"

"There are sewing scissors in here I can use without everyone asking questions," she retorted harshly, eyeballing him pointedly.

"You know you could always join the glee club," Finn changed the subject excitedly, having wanted to talk to the girl about joining, "we've got all sorts of people in there, Amiee and Kaiya, Aidan and Jaak, Juliet and Luna Melody, even Isaac Powell and Giovanni Capaccio joined recently."

Her ears perked at the sound of the last boy's name. Luckily for her Finn didn't seem to notice the blush growing on her bronze cheeks.

"Whatever," the tall sophomore tried to sound disinterested but Finn wanted to jump with joy at the idea of another member.

The teacher smiled widely at her, "do you want to audition now or later?"

Eva's phone buzzed as she received a message from her mother telling her she had arrived at school.

"My mum's here so, later," she replied curtly as she left, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

***Bell***

"Frankenteen," a voice barked as Finn happily munched on his lunch of leftover pie.

The mechanic teacher rolled his eyes as Chloe Baxter plonked all her one-point-six-three self down opposite him, "how life?" She asked, digging into her strange smelling salad.

"Peachy," Finn grinned, "glee club is coming along well and my sophomore woodworking students are all actually learning something. How about your meat-less life?" He teased, knowing Chloe despised her veganism sometimes.

"All right," the cheer coach laughed, "it does suck to be allergic to meat though. Felicity wanted bacon for breakfast the other day. Nearly took my head off in rage that wonderful woman of mine." Finn suppressed a smile at the mental image, knowing how dramatic the two former cheerleaders could be.

"Fun," Finn replied, taking a teasingly large bite out of his pie.

"Rude. Wait," she sniffed the air, "is that hot chocolate I smell?"

Principal Spicer sat down, "of course not. It's chocolate scented coffee?"

"So, a mocha?" The cheer coach rose an eyebrow, not taking the bait.

"It's hot chocolate," Finn told her to Spicer's disappointment.

Chloe nodded, taking a long drink of her coffee.

"And here I was thinking you'd keep my secret," the principal faked a sigh.

"Hey pumpkins," Coach Beiste had arrived, a large helping of chicken pasta with her.

"Smell good Shannon," the principal appraised, stealing a bite.

The formidable woman promptly stole a roast potato while Chloe whined about the presence of so much meat before turning to Finn, "how's your brother and Blaine?"

"Doing good," he answered, childishly flicking some pastry at the cheer coach, "Kurt's working hard for Broadway, he and Rachel got cast in the revival of Wicked while Blaine's being doing a lot of scoring and composing for films recently. He's also been cast in some horror tv show." Finn nodded, proud of them all.

"And Finn's been doing an amazing job right here," Chloe smiled, the two young teachers having calmed down.

Shannon agreed, "that's great pumpkin. Aidan was telling me he was enjoying glee. I hope he's not giving you too much trouble?"

"No. Not yet anyway," the small group laughed.

"Well you didn't hear it from me but he and Jaak apparently have some crazy shower karaoke competitions in the locker room. Jaak's bent on breaking the glass. He sounds like that Irish kid," Beiste chuckled with Finn and Spicer while Chloe balked at the idea. Lesbian through and through, as she once told Finn after slapping him for outing Santana. Fun times.

***Bell***

After everyone had sung to him, Finn had watched The Greatest Showman through multiple times. The albino twins held a special place in his heart, he'd decided as he embraced the story about outcasts and misfits coming together to create something new. Something amazing. And after the fourth time through Finn's determination was reignited, the flame stronger than ever. He remembered the words Rachel had once spoken; that being a part of something special didn't make you special, but that something was special because you were a part of it. And she was right, the teacher thought as he watched his students arrive onstage in dribs and drabs for another lesson.

"What are we doing here Mr. Hudson?" Daniel asked, the Canadian hesitantly sitting down beside Luna, the green-eyed girl quickly wrapping him in a hug.

"Yeah, why here and not the choir room?" Isaac questioned, sandwiched between Viviana and Jaak. Finn noted the cheerleader's fingers playing with the soccer players, but pushed forward.

"When I first started working on re-starting the glee club," he started, staring at a scruff mark in the middle of the circle, "all its former members, all the alumni came back and sang to me. Even our one exchange student. And they all reminded me of what I was doing and why I was doing it. And I want to show that to you," Finn jumped up, taking the hand of Kaiya beside him and launching into a rendition of Come Alive from the Greatest Showman. Amiee and Dan joined him, singing alternate parts as the glee clubbers danced around the stage, feeling themselves come alive, feeling electrified, feeling the world become a fantasy as music wash over them.

They finished to cheers and laughter as their teacher sat them all back down.

"That is it guys. That right there, what you were just doing. That, that is glee," Finn told them, taking the Lilian Alder plaque to pass around, "she was a former director who captured the very essence of glee. It's about having fun, and finding joy. Glee, it's about the love of the music. It's about the football stud and the nerd in the wheelchair not just singing together, but actually being friends. It's about the Asian footballer and the cheerleading genius dancing just for fun when no one else is around. Even the romances. They come and go, but they're just as important. Cause they help us to grow. Glee, it's about a family made not of blood, but of choice and forged through experience."

***Bell***

A quiet knock on the choir room door startled Finn the next morning as he quickly tidied up. Eva Espinosa stood in the doorway, looking almost annoyed at the whole idea of joining the glee club.

"Mr. Hudson, can I do my audition now?"

"Of course," Finn nodded, quickly ushering her in. Pulling up an instrumental version of her song, he let her take the floor. Janet Jackson's All For You flooded through the speakers as Eva's gorgeous voice filled the room, a slight spunk perfectly suiting the taller girl.

"That was epic Eva," Finn was awestruck by the girl's talent, "would you like to join the New Directions?"

Eva nodded, "if there is a place."

"There's always a place for someone with that level of talent," the teacher enthused, informing the sophomore of practice times and whatnot.

Thirteen members, he thought to himself as Eva left, quickly pulling out his phone to call Kurt with the good news. The counter-tenor squealed in delight, chatting happily with his brother until class started.

***Bell***

The one thing Finn loved about teaching woodworking was the ideas that his students came up with and watching them come to life. Never in a million years would he think to make a lid into a convertible spinning top. What he hated the most about teaching woodworking was when his students didn't have the patience for woodworking. Like today, Finn was teaching his one of his sophomore classes how to use a wood lathe to turn lids for their cookie jar assessment. The school only had six lathes in the shed, so they were taking turns learning the gentle art of turning out a lid. Except these were mostly teenage boys. The teacher was grateful when class was over, his students departing for lunch and giving Finn a quiet reprieve. He wondered if Chloe was free to vent to when he noticed one of the boys hung back, Tayo Martin, Finn recalled as the short teen walked up to his desk, "hey Mr. Hudson?"

"What's up Tayo?" The teacher asked, hoping he hadn't given the teen too much homework or something.

"Umm, I was wondering if I could try out for glee club. I know you're in charge of it and all so I thought I'd just ask you since I didn't know when it was," he explained shyly.

Finn grinned at the dark-skinned kid, "of course you can. Why don't you go get some lunch then meet me in the choir room?"

Tayo nodded enthusiastically before running off, quick to catch up to his classmates. Finn grinned, always excited by the prospect of a new member.

Tayo kept his word and shyly entered the classroom where Finn was typing up reports on his laptop.

"Awesome. So, what will you be singing?" The teacher asked patiently as Tayo quickly searched the song on the laptop, pulling up an instrumental version of Trouble by P!nk to sing to.

Little Tayo Martin may have been small for his age, but the raw talent contained in the kid was impressive. His voice was high, similar to Kurt's or Rory and Jaak's upper registers. Finn was awestruck by the little sophomore.

"That was, amazing Tayo!" Finn applauded loudly as the student finished.

He shrugged apologetically, "sorry my voice hasn't cracked yet. I don't know when it will."

"That's fine," Finn encouraged, "what you've got right there. That talent and range, it's what we need. With you in the New Directions, we'll be winning Nationals in no time."

Tayo's eyes light up, "yes please."

Finn suppressed a chuckle at the kid's delight, "we've got practice this afternoon, see you then."

The little sophomore bolted, glee coursing through every bit of his being.

"Calm down Tayo," Tara Martin placed both hands on her twin brother's shoulders, "what'd you do?"

"I joined glee club!" Tayo cheered, fist-bumping the

"Enjoy your one-way ticket to loserdom," his other sister Talia rose an eyebrow. Only nine months older than the two twins, the trio often just introduced themselves as triplets considering they were all in the same grade. Made their lives a little simpler.

"Talia, he's happy. Leave him alone," Tara gave her sister a light shove as she beamed at Tayo, "well I'm proud of you. Just remember to not be a pain." She gave her brother a hug, squeezing him tight.

***Bell***

"Alright alright everybody," Finn quickly nabbed the attention of his glee clubbers as he walked into the choir room, copying one of Mr. Schue's signature claps. They quietened quickly, looking towards him and the small boy beside him.

"This is Tayo Martin, he auditioned earlier and will make a great addition to the glee club," the teacher introduced as his students eyeball the new kid suspiciously. Cautiously, Tayo sat down beside Jasmine in the front row, the two giggling quickly over something.

"So, I was going through the sheet music Mr. Schue sent me and I found this," Finn handed them all sheet music, "this song, and all it is, means so much to the glee club. It was the first song we sang together. It was also the last. And with this being our first full group number I wanted to do it again."

"Why am I put down for the high part?" Jaak asked, pointing out his lines in the song, "shouldn't one of the girls do?"

"Or me," Tayo offered hopefully.

"As I said, one of the girls," the soccer player rolled his eyes at the shorter teen.

Finn shrugged, "you do have falsetto, right?" Jaak nodded hesitantly, "yeah, you can reach it. We had a counter-tenor in the glee club last time we performed that at the 2010 Regionals and I couldn't figure out how to bring it down and still make it blend. I'm still learning guys, come on."

"Then why doesn't Discount Marty McFly do it?" The Croatian teen asked.

"I arranged it before he joined," Finn shrugged again. The teacher could feel his brother kicking him from New York for not including Tayo. But that'd have to wait for another time. The glee clubbers moved on, looking over their parts and chatting excitedly about the number.

"Is there a costume?" Daniel asked, raising his hand cautiously.

"Red shirts, any type just make sure it's all red, and jeans guys. That's the unofficial performance costume," Finn grinned as he dismissed his students for the day.

Nine years changes a person, Finn realised as he stood alone on the stage, waiting for his glee clubbers to finish changing. Memories washed over him as he remembered the first time that they'd performed the hit Journey song.

 _"Look. I owe you guys an apology," Finn started as he pushed Artie onto the stage, sweat still soaking his shirt from football practice. "I never should have quit. I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people," the oversized sophomore admitted as he tried to convince the glee club's five members to let him back in._

 _"That was you?" Rachel asked suspiciously._

 _"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me," his future brother sounded venomous as Finn tried to placate him, "you nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof."_

 _"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry," Finn tried, "look. That isn't who I am and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing. With you guys." He paused, staring up at the ceiling as judgemental faces glared back at him, "I used to think that this was like, the lamest thing on Earth. Maybe it is. We're all here for the same reason. Because we want to be good at something."_

 _The footballer turned to the freshman in the wheelchair, "Artie. You play guitar right," Artie nodded nervously as Finn grinned, "think you could recruit the jazz band."_

 _Fixing his glasses, Artie replied, "I do have pull there."_

 _"Alright. Mercedes," he turned to the fashionable black girl, "we need costumes. And they have got to be cool can you do that?"_

 _"Damn," Mercedes smirked at him, "don't you see what I got on._

 _The footballer nodded at her before turning to the girl who'd later become his fiancée, "Rachel. You can do the choreography._

 _"And Tina, what are you good at?" The goth stuttered, Finn grinning reassuringly at her, "then we'll figure something out." Looking back nine years later, she was good at it all._

 _"And what are you bringing to the table Justin Timberlake," Mercedes eyed the footballer questioningly._

 _"The feel of the music," came his answer._

And the feel of the music is what he'd give his kids now, Finn promised himself as sat in the auditorium. The new New Directions were all dressed up, ready and waiting in the wings for the music to start. Just like they had been nine years prior.

Movement beside him alerted the young teacher to Chloe Baxter casually flipping into the chair behind him, "they'll be great Finn. Like you guys were," she reassured him. Finn smiled back at her before cueing Brad and the band in.

Daniel kicked off the song, standing in the same place Finn had nine years ago, "just a small town girl. Living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere."

Luna stepped up beside him, "just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere."

Isaac grinned as he took centre stage, "a singer in a smoky room."

"A smell of wine and cheap perfume," Viviana laughed as she sang with her fellow Cheerio, the duo spinning each other as they sang.

"For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on."

Blake and Juliet raced from opposite sides of the stage, "Strangers, waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows, searching in the night. Streetlight. People. Living just to find emotion."

The basketballer and the cheerleader joined with the rest of the New Directions, "hiding somewhere in the night."

"Workin' hard to get my fill," Jaak's upper registers were impressive, reaching up to notes that Kurt and Rory before him could reach. "Everybody wants a thrill."

Daniel tossed an arm around him as they continued, "payin' anything to roll the dice. Just one more time."

They were shoved to the side as Viviana grabbed Isaac hand, dancing across the stage, "some will win."

"Some will lose," the Australian cheerleader's voice joined her, "some are born to sing the blues."

Blake and Amiee jumped in next, excitement filling the two as they sang, "oh, the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on! Strangers, waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows, searching in the night. Streetlight. People. Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night."

Dancing through the guitarist's solo, Amiee Solomon was no liar as she belted out, "don't stop!"

Daniel and Luna led the rest of the New Directions into the chorus, harmonising beautifully, "don't stop believin'. Hold on to that feelin'. Streetlights. People. Don't stop believin'"

Finn was impressed with the way Daniel and Luna's voice blended together as they sang, "Hold on to that feeling." Amiee's belting complimenting the mix as the thespian and the cheerleader once more led the New Directions.

"Streetlights. People."

"Don't stop!" The combined voices of the New Directions sang out, finishing the song the same way Finn and the original five had nine years ago.

Finn and Chloe jumped up, applauding the group eagerly before joining them onstage. Gathering them all into a giant circle, Finn placed his hand in the centre, urging the others to follow suit.

"Oh, I've always wanted to do one of these," Chloe giggled excitedly as she joined them.

"Onwards and upwards!" Finn shouted as the students all cheered their motto.

"Amazing!" Laughter filled the stage as they all smiled stupidly, and Finn Hudson finally felt at home.

 **AN:** Chapter one done and dusted! I hope you enjoyed it. Any thoughts, comments, questions? Please don't hesitate to tell me, your inputs and suggestions help write this story. My whole dream for this story was that it was community based and written by you guys.

Side note. In Australia, we have a thing where we rarely call teachers by their full title, i.e. Mr. Hudson. We're always like, Hudson, or Hudds, or even just plain sir and you all have no idea how long I spent fixing that. So if it does slip through I hope it's only by Isaac. Just a heads up.

As requested, the songs in this chapter are, in order; So Emotional by Whitney Houston, Kaze ni Naru from The Cat Returns, 7 years old by Lukas Graham, Right In Front of Your Eyes from The Wedding Singer, I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2, All Shook Up by Elvis Presley, Ladies Choice from Hairspray, How Can I Keep From Singing by Celtic Woman (she states she's using Enya's but the version referenced was Éabha in Destiny), You Don't Know Me by Elizabeth Gillies, Kisses of Fire by ABBA, Havana by Camila Cabello, Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros, That's My Girl by Fifth Harmony, Home by Gabrielle Aplin, Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea, There's Nothing Holding Me Back by Shawn Mendes, Michael in the Bathroom from Be More Chill, Come Alive from The Greatest Showman, All for You by Janet Jackson, Trouble by P!nk, and Don't Stop Believin' by Journey (Glee Cast Regionals Version). References are also made to Tonari no Totoro by Joe Hisashi (from the Joe Hisaishi in Budokan - Studio Ghibli 25 Years Concert).

Obviously, I own none of these songs, I am simply borrowing them for the sake of a not-for-profit story. I have arranged them too, so if you want to see them let me know and I'll put them up on my Tumblr. Speaking of, you can find me on tumblr as therealgalwaygirlofconnacht where I blog mostly about my stories plus other glee related projects. Also up there is all the face-claims, what everyone looks like, yeah that.

See ya next time, whenever that is.


End file.
